Star Trek VII: A New Treat
by sargentaaron2004
Summary: This Story was writen when I was 13 or 14 so be kind to me. The Federation come across something strange. What is the result of this?


**Star Trek VII**

**A New Threat**

This fanfic was made considering the films: Generations, First Contact, Insurrection and Nemesis didn't happen. In shorter form it is just after the last Episode of Deep Space Nine

INT ENTERPRISE BRIDGE

It is almost silent on the bridge, the only sound is of the crew members

Tapping inputs into the controls.

Data

Captain there are unusual energy readings coming from the Toipan system.

Picard looks at Commander Riker who looks back.

Commander Riker

Want to check it out?

Picard

Anything to give us something to do.

Set course for the Toipan system warp 6

Ensign

Aye sir.

EXT Enterprise

Enterprise drops out of warp.

INT Enterprise Bridge

Data

Sensors picking up a Borg cube approaching.

Riker

Red Alert all hands battle stations.

Data

Picking up a seconds Borg cube approaching.

EXT Enterprise

Borg ship opens fire upon the Enterprise's Warp Nacelles

INT Enterprise Bridge

Data

Warp drive off line.

Bridge shakes dramatically.

Worf

Shields down to 12

We can't survive much longer

Bridge Shakes some more.

Worf

Shields have failed torpedo launchers and phaser banks non responsive

Data

Third Borg cube coming into firing range sir.

Riker

Damn! They Seriously do not want us here.

EXT Third Borg Cube

The third Borg cube fires upon the other two Borg cubes and destroys them.

Riker

What the hell?

Worf

The two Borg cubes have been destroyed

Riker

Borg vessels shooting other Borg?

Data

We are being hailed sir.

Picard

On screen

Hugh's face appears on the view screen.

Hugh

Hello Captain Picard

Picard

Just in time thank you.

Hugh

You are welcome.

View screen turns off.

Hugh's ship going into warp and disappears.

Geordie

Full repairs are going to take a minimum of 3 hours sir.

Picard

Keep me informed, picard out.

Data

Another ship approaching.

Picard

Is it a Borg vessel?

Data

Negative this ship is approximately twice the size.

Worf

I suggest we go back into red alert just in case.

Picard

Very well.

Data

The ship seems to match the Enterprises design sir but it is 10 times larger then the Enterprise.

Picard

On screen.

Data

The ship has same registry codes it is a perfect duplicate if disregarding its size.

Picard

Hail them.

Worf

Sir, We are being hailed.

Picard

On screen.

Wesley Crushers face appears on the screen.

Wesley

Hello Captain.

Picard and Riker stand up.

Picard

Wesley?

Wesley

Yes it is me sir.

I guess I felt like I wanted something more to remember you by.

Picard

Yes it is spectacular.

By the way, is there something you wish to discuss?

Wesley

Yes sir, there is.

Picard

Well then I will see to it that you are transported here right away.

Wesley

I don't mean to be rude but that will not be necessary.

Wesley appears on the Enterprise Bridge.

Picard

Is this a personal matter or something that needs to be said in front of us all.

Wesley

All senior staff should hear this.

Picard

All senior officers report to the observation lounge.

---------------------------------------

All senior officers take their seats at the table. Wesley sits opposite Riker and next to Picard

Picard

Well what is troubling you?

Wesley

Sigh, it's the Borg sir.

Picard

The Borg?

Wesley

Yes sir. They have assimilated nearly all civilisations in the Delta Quadrant and half the Beta Quadrant.

Even we are struggling to hold them off.

The Enterpri… My Enterprise can only hold off 10 Borg cubes for a while.

And they are becoming stronger and stronger all the time.

Picard

Well, I think Starfleet would be happy to help but the Beta Quadrant?

At Maximum warp it will take years to get there.

Wesley

That is why I have brought you this.

A piece of equipment appears behind Wesley.

Wesley

Type IV Transwarp Drive

Picard looks around at everybody's faces and looks back at Wesley.

Picard

Sigh.

How many of these Transwarp devices do you have?

Wesley

(Gives off a small smile)

My ship could replicate as many as needed.

My fleet only has 4 ships but we are currently having this conversation with the Klingons and the Romulans.

Picard

I will inform Starfleet immediately.

Wesley

Thank you sir.

Picard

Dismissed

All get up and walk out.

Beverly approaches Wesley.

And gives him a hug.

Beverly

How have you been? Have you gotten hurt? Have you made any new friends?

Wesley

I love you to mum.

Beverly gives him a smile and they leave.

Riker and Picard still remain seated.

Riker

Captain what if Starfleet does not approve?

Picard

You know. For once I don't have any answers.

Riker smiles lightly

Riker

Neither do I.

Earth: Conference Building

An admiral is talking quite loudly while walking in the middle of the table formation that is square shaped. In front of the entire hall, a slight echo could be heard.

The Admiral

I don't see why we should interfere With the affairs with other races let alone races that are in a whole other quadrant!

Picard

The federation has sat on the sidelines for too long admiral. Besides when the Borg have finished assimilating all technology they will most certainly come after us!

The Admiral

Nonsense! The Borg have assimilated Humans before why would they need to assimilate more?

Picard

Because we have what they do not, the ability to think and act quickly in new situations.

The Romulan Admiral

Are we going to get a say in any of this?

Picard

Most certainly, I am sure the Admiral has nothing more to say.

The Admiral sits down and gives Picard a foul look.

The Romulan Admiral

As we all know well, the Federation is a civilisation that acts on threats until the last minute, but the Borg does not wait for anything, they strike and they do not stop.

Crowd mutters lightly.

The Romulan Admiral

I say that none of us can ignore the Borg threat anymore, we need to join forces and force the Borg threat out of the Galaxy, for good. I think that today is the time we put aside our petty differences. We need to vanquish the Borg threat as soon as possible and we can not accomplish this if we remain fighting amongst ourselves!

The Romulan sits down.

The President of the UFP

Thank you for that. Does anybody else have anything to add.

The President of the Klingon high council stands up.

Klingon president

Without hearing that of which the Romulan just said, I would have just ignored him but hearing that he has just said and well I agree. We should attack the Borg before it is too late.

The Klingon sits down.

Picard

I also want somebody to speak here, I know some of you would object to him speaking in here, but under the circumstances he has the most knowledge of the borg then any of us.

Please could you allow Hugh to enter.

The two guards open the door and Hugh walks in.

The Crowd murmurs.

A klingon gets up.

The Klingon

He is a Borg he is without honour, he will deceive us.

Hugh

I am deeply sorry for all that the Borg have done to any of you and your families. I was assimilitated myself, believe me I did not want to be assimilated but they did.

The Klingon

But you are still Borg you have no honour and you will betray us.

The Romulan

Lets just hear what he has to say, it can't hurt to listen.

The Klingon does a low growl and sits down.

Picard

Hugh could you tell us the latest about the movements of the Borg fleet?

Hugh

Yes Captain.

he walks up the screen.

Hugh

The Borg have made 3 new fleet yards. Each capable of building 4 or 5 Cubes per day.

Most of the Borg fleet is moving in the Gamma Quadrant at the moment, some Borg are setting up a new fleet yard in the Beta Quadrant.

Picard

Thank you Hugh.

Hugh

You are welcome Captain.

Hugh takes a seat on Picard's side of the table.

A captain walks across the hall to the President of the Federation and whispers in his ear.

The Crowd murmurs.

The Captain leaves.

The President

It would appear that a long lost ship has returned.

Picard

What ship?

The President

Voyager

Picard

Maybe Captain Janeway could spread some light on this situation.

She and her crew have been trapped in the Delta Quadrant for some time.

The President

Perhaps, Have Janeway come to this meeting as soon as she can.

The Romulan Admiral

Lets get down to it. How do we plan to attack the Borg when they are in different Quadrants?

Have you got a Wormhole?

Picard

We have Transwarp Drive. We would be happy to help fit them to all ships that are going to enter in this attack. Under the condition that we do not use it to attack anyone but the Borg.

The Klingon Ambassador

It would seem that a treaty is in order.

Romulan Ambassador

And it would seem that because the federation are giving us this Transwarp Drive device then maybe we should allow them to use Cloaking technology, but only to attack the borg. That would be fair, would it not?

Picard

That would be greatly helpful. Thank you.

Klingon Ambassador

I wish there could be something we could give you as well.

The Klingon next to the Klingon Ambassador whispers in his ear.

Klingon Ambassador

We wouldn't share this new technology, But under the circumstances They would greatly be needed.

Picard

What is it?

The Klingon

Well, we have a way of increasing any Energy weapon power by channelling it into a specially designed crystal. It will work with any Phaser type weapons. The Increase of power is greatly increased by about 400. They could also be used for scanners and as all other thing that have been offered today. These crystals are to be used only against the Borg.

Picard

Agreed.

A Romulan

I hate to interrupt, but when exactly are we going to start discussing our attack strategies?

Picard

As soon as possible.

The Romulan nods.

A Captain speaks out loud.

Presidents, Captain Janeway of the Voyager.

Janeway looks around wondering why she had been called to what looks around and sees the Klingons and romulans.

Janeway

Is this a peace conference?

The President of the Federation

No, well, not exactly. Its more of a sort of war agreement.

Janeway

I guess there is a first time for everything, even the federation.

I see that I have missed a lot while I have been gone.

By the way, who are we going to declare war against?

Picard

Welcome back Captain, we are declaring war with the Borg.

Janeway

The Borg? Not again.

Picard

Did you have many fights with the Borg?

Janeway

Oh, I would say that one's enough.

Picard

Indeed.

Janeway

Well if we are going to attack the Borg i suggest you would like to meet a member of my crew who was a Borg drone.

A Klingon

Is this a deja-vu?

Janeway

Oh maybe you have already met a Borg Drone.

Yes, but any information could be useful.

Romulan Captain

Yes but any information would be quite useful.

Janeway taps on her comm badge

Seven could you come into the conference hall right away.

Yes Captain.

Seven comes in through the door.

Seven

You wanted to see me Captain.

Janeway

Oh, not me everyone else does.

Janeway and Seven take a seat on Picard side of the table.

The Romulan Ambassador

May I ask if we have any Borg Technology?

Janeway

Well Seven helped make a Shuttlecraft called the Delta Flyer which had Borg Technology

I think she would be more than happy to help design a full sized Starship.

Seven

If we are to attack the Borg before it is too late, then we will be too late before a ship could be built.

Picard

Well that's where Wesley Crusher comes in, he has a Starbase that can practically replicate entire ships in 30 minutes

The President of the Federation

Is there anymore we need to discuss?

Silence

President

Well lets get to work.

If you require any ships built then goes to the Crusher Station that is currently in the Toipan system.

Only 6 ships can be replicated per time.

Any attack plans any of you may come up with could also be discussed with Picard.

Dismissed

All leave the Conference hall.

-------------------------------------------------------

INT Enterprise Observation Lounge

Romulan Fleet Admiral

And that will be the best ship formation.

Picard

I agree. Having the flagships in the middle will be a wise strategy, but what about the people piloting them? I don't think they would want to be on the front of edges of the formation.

Romulan Fleet Admiral

They are all controlled by computer.

Picard

Ingenious. How many of these computer controlled ships are there going to be?

Romulan

About 10,000. Their job is to form a protective barrier between the flagships and the Borg whilst they weaken the borg ships and then carry on to the next borg ship and the rest of the fleet will destroy them. This will also help to keep casualties to a minimum.

Picard

This is going to be a tough war, i guess any plan should be given a shot.

Romulan

I hope by the end of it there are enough of us left to make a full peace.

Picard

As do I Admiral, As do I.

INT Captain Picards ready room

Picard is reading a book called Moby Dick

Door beeps

Picard

Come

Data walks in.

Yes Mister Data what could i do for you?

Data

Before i ask you what i wanted to ask you, could i ask you a non-important question?

Picard

Yes of course Data.

Data

Do you read books such as Moby Dick because it gives you helpful hints about how to face challenges in your real life?

Picard

Yes i suppose so Data, you see to Human books give people ideas on how to do things better in words and that is sometimes easier than by listing to it being told to you, because you can keep referring back to it later.

Data

Ah. Thank you Captain.

Picard

What where you going to ask me?

Data

I have designed a new ship and i was wondering if you would think it would work.

Data presses the button on the captains deck and the hologram of the ship appears.

Data

It is a ship designed specifically for battle, Triple layered shielding, Ablative armour, Pulse Phaser Cannons, Photon and Quantum torpedoes, 27 phaser arrays and also capable of...

Data is interrupted by Picard

Picard

I think i get the idea. So what did you want to ask me about it?

Data

I need permission to develop and Command the vessel and i will also require a small crew to help run the ship.

Picard

Well i would be happy to allow you to command your own ship, permission granted.

Oh, and by the way have you thought of what to call it?

Data

I have not really put much thought into it.

Picard

Well, Data, it is said to be bad luck to have a ship that doesn't have a name.

Data

Does it say that in one of your book as well sir?

Picard

(laugh) Well yes it does, but the point is to treat it with respect and give it a name.

Data

Well i am not superstitious.

Picard

You don't have to be. Just give it a name, say eer something like one of your old friends name like eeerm

Picard clicks his fingers

how about Tasha?

Data

Tasha?

Picard

Yes, as a sign of remembrance.

Data

I see what you mean. But i would think that U.S.S. Natasha sounds better as it was her full name.

Picard smiles

Picard

That's a good name for a ship, you are becoming more human with every question you ask.

Is there anything else i could help you with?

Data

No sir and thank you. You have helped me a lot in the past and you are still very helpful.

Data leaves.

Picard smiles to himself after Data had left and then continues reading shortly after.

INT Crusher station

Wesley

Well Data, this may take a while to build, but i will have it made for you.

Data

Thank you Wesley.

---------------------------------------

INT Enterprise' transporter room.

Data

You wanted to see me sir.

Picard

Yes Data. I have found 5 Crew Members that you would be interested in.

Firstly we have Ensign Lisa Gates I found her in the holodeck doing slings shots around moons in a shuttlecraft. A very good Pilot i would say. Secondly we have Lieutenant Stephen Phillips a nice all rounder and an excellent science officer. thirdly we have Lieutenant Susan Robinson a very good Engineering officer. forth we have Lieutenant Tony Parker who loves his job, he has been posted at the Ops station for 14 years Last but not least we have Ensign Nicola Chappley Tactical/Security officer.

Data

Thank you sir.

Picard

Well, I will leave you and your crew to get to work.

Picard leaves.

Lisa

Commander, It is such an honour to serve with you

Data

Well, it is an Honour having you on my crew by the sound of it you will are a very good pilot.

Lisa

Thank you sir

Data

Well everybody lets get to work.

They all go onto the Transporter

O'Brian

Good luck sir.

Data

You too. Energise.

INT Natasha Bridge

Data

Susan engineering is on Deck 6 through 10 your Engineering crew will be here in 12 minutes.

Susan

Yes sir.

Susan gets into the turbo lift.

All the others sit at their posts.

Tony

Enterprise says all crew beamed over sir.

We are ready to get underway sir.

Data

Very good.

I have one further question that may take you all by surprise.

Would you all like me to call you by your first names or by your rank?

The crew look at each other.

Stephen

Our names please sir.

Data

The rest of you?

They nod

Susan says yes.

Data

Lisa prepare to bring the Engines and warp drive on live on Susans orders.

Lisa

Aye sir.

Tony

All engines online and functioning sir.

Data

Thank you tony.

We will be ready to go in one hour.

INT Enterprise Bridge

Picard

Lieutenant locate the Defiant

Worf

Defiant is in the Alpha Fleet sir

Picard

Locate the Armageddon

Worf

The Armageddon is in the Beta Fleet sir

Picard

What about the Sao-Paulo and the Valiant

Worf

Sao-Paulo is on the Beta fleet and the Valiant is on the Alpha fleet sir.

Riker

Do you have a thing for the Defiant class ship sir?

Picard

Yes they are the only official Starfleet warships

Riker

Yes they are nice little classy ships.

Worf

I prefer to call them big because i let the weaponry do the talking

Riker and Picard laugh a little.

Picard

Locate the Natasha?

Riker

The Natasha?

Worf

That is not a ship i am familiar with.

Picard

Oh Sorry

It should be between the Alpha and Beta Group.

Worf

I have located a ship named U.S.S. Natasha sir it is of an unknown design.

Picard

On screen

Behold, Datas Customly designed Warship.

Riker

Data's Warship?

Picard

Yes, he designed and named her.

Worf

According to sensors It has more phaser arrays then the Enterprise, and is fitted with pulse phaser cannons and quantum torpedoes and 3 layers of shielding.

Picard

The Sensors are correct.

Worf

That is a ship of a warrior.

Picard

It most certainly is.

---------------------------------------

INT Starfleet Command

President

Hail all ships that are in fleets Alpha and Beta.

Captain

Yes sir. Channel open.

Attention Fleets Alpha and Beta.

Today is the day when we battle to end war, not just for ourselves but for the good of everybody in our galaxy. For Peace, for Freedom and for Honour!

Admiral Sampson

ok, just a quick run over.

Alpha Group you will travel to the Beta Quadrant and search and destroy all Borg Technology there and then you will Patrol the area in case of later attack, or return here.

Beta group you will travel to the Gamma Quadrant and search and destroy all borg vessels and bases and then patrol or return home.

Gamma Group you will remain here and protect the Alpha Quadrant from enemy attacks.

U.S.S. Natasha you will travel to the Delta quadrant cloaked and scan the area and return home. Remember this everybody Transwarp to somewhere 6 sectors away from a danger area with a borg vessel then cloak.

Sampson out.

Alpha Group goes into Transwarp towards the Beta Quadrant and the Beta to the Gamma.

INT Natasha Bridge

Data

Lets go, set coarse for the Delta Quadrant quarter impulse then activate Transwarp drive until 12 sectors away from target then engage cloak.

Lisa

Aye Sir.

Nicola

Aye sir

The U.S.S. Natasha Goes into transwarp.

---------------------------------------

Alpha Group exits transwarp and 25 Borg cubes detect them before they can engage their cloaking devices. The Fleet fight hard.

INT Enterprise Bridge

Picard

Mister Worf Fire all we have got.

EXT Alpha Fleet

14 Borg cubes left

62 of the Alpha Fleet left

Borg vessel charges into the fleet destroying 30 ships

8 cubes left

32 Alpha Fleet ships left

INT NATASHA BRIDGE

Lisa

Disengaging transwarp sir.

Data

Stephen scan the Area.

Stephen

Yes sir.

Tony

Captain, Alpha Group has engaged the Borg.

Data

What is their status?

Tony

Half of the fleet is destroyed sir.

Data

Stephen continue with your scan, if anybody needs me i will be in my ready room.

Stephen

Yes sir.

Lisa looks puzzled.

Data looks around his new Ready room and take a seat behind the table of his empty room.

Door beeps.

Data

Enter.

Lisa walks in.

Data

Is there anything I can do for you Lisa?

Lisa

Sir, why are we scanning this area, and not thinking about all the people dying?

Data

I am thinking about them.

Lisa

Then why are we not going to help?

Data

Because our orders are to scan this area.

Lisa

Well as a member of this crew I have the right to object to your orders.

Data

Very Well. Your objection is noted. Dismissed.

Lisa walks towards the door.

Data

Lisa?

Lisa stops

Lisa

Yes sir?

Data

Well done.

Lisa

For what sir?

Data

You said that it is your place to object to your commanding officers orders.

That makes you worthy of the rank of Lieutenant.

So I am Promoting you to the rank of Lieutenant with all rights a privileges of that rank.

Data opens his desk draw and takes out a pin and gives it to Lisa.

Lisa

Thank you sir.

Data

Your welcome.

Oh and Set course for The Beta Quadrant in transwarp then cloak the ship, Lieutenant.

Lisa

Aye sir.

Lisa walks out onto the bridge and laughs to herself.

Data walks out of his ready room.

Data

Status Tony.

Tony

All Systems working fine.

Lisa

Approaching Alpha Group sir.

Data

How many ship are left?

Nicola

12 sir

Enterprise's shields are failing and so are the phoenix's and the rest have shield failures and hull breaches.

Data

Disengage the cloaking device, Red alert all hands battle stations.

Red alert light flash, with computer saying Red Alert.

Data

Fire upon the two Borg cubes, Pulse Phaser Cannons and quantum torpedoes.

Nicola

Firing

Data

Lisa bring us between the Borg weapons and try to attract their attention.

Lisa

Aye sir.

Tony

Coolant leak detected on the Defiant, 3 minutes until warp core breach.

Data taps his comm badge

Data to Transporter room beam the people from the Defiant.

Man over communications

Yes sir.

EXT Defiant

Defiant Explodes

INT NATASHA

Data

Did we get them?

Tony

Yes sir.

Data

I am going to welcome our new guests.

Stephen you have the bridge.

Stephen

Yes sir.

Data

Lisa you are with me.

Lisa

Aye sir.

---------------------------------------

Data

Welcome on board Sisko.

Sisko

Thank you.

Data

I am sorry about your ship.

Sisko

Its ok.

Data

Ensign Barnsby

Please show our guests to quarters.

Barnsby

Aye Sir.

Data

Lisa what do you think this ship needs?

Lisa

I don't think I quite understand sir

Data

What does this ship need to become better?

Lisa

Maybe it needs to be a little bigger.

Data

Ah. So you do not like the Natasha?

Lisa

No I did not say that, what i said what that it is a little small but it is the best ship in Starfleet by my opinion.

Data

Thank you.

Lisa

I have never served under an android before, well infact i haven't served on a Starship before.

I used to just be a Shuttle Pilot just wanting to leave life with a little excitement.

Data

So that is why you was in the holodeck doing slingshots around moons?

Lisa

(laughs) Do you remember everything you are told?

Data

Yes, I remember everything, unless something happens that causes me to forget things.

Lisa

Do you have any feelings?

Data

Well in my quarters i have my Emotion Chip which could give me feelings, but It might Overload my positronic net but apart from that i don't have any feelings.

They walk into the turbo lift.

Data

Bridge.

Lisa

So you have no hatred, no anger, no sadness, no love, no fear or humour?

Data

That is correct.

Lisa

That must be kind of boring.

Lift stops.

---------------------------------------

Data

Status Tony?

Tony

The Remaining ship of the Alpha Group have returned to the Alpha Quadrant.

Data

How much of the debris have pieces larger than 1 Meter?

Nicola

15 of it sir.

Data

Fire phasers at those pieces.

Nicola

Aye sir.

Pieces destroyed sir

Data

Ok set course for the Delta Quadrant Lisa.

Lisa

Aye sir.

Nicola

Data, do you think that this war will be successful?

Data

I presume so.

Nicola

Activating cloaking device.

Data

Lisa continue towards Unimatrix 01

Lisa

Aye sir.

Nicola

Sir, something is emerging out of the nebula.

Data

On screen

EXT Nebula

A large vessel appears coming out of the nebula towards them. It fires upon the U.S.S. Natasha.

Data

Shields up.

Nicola

Sir, the enemy ship has gone.

Data

Status Tony.

Tony

Transwarp drive and cloaking device non-responsive. Warp Engines down.

Nicola

82 Borg cubes approaching our location.

Data

Time to intercept.

Nicola

12 hours.

---------------------------------------

INT Enterprise Bridge

Worf

Message coming in from Data

Picard

On screen

Data

We are in trouble. Our Transwarp drive and cloaking devices have been stolen by an unknown ship. It is going to be roughly 13 hours before we can get our Warp Drive back online and we have 82 Borg vessels approaching and will be here in little over 11 hours.

Picard

Well i will see what I can do.

Data

Thank you sir.

Screen turns off.

INT Natasha Bridge

Susan

but if we did that we would be very close to warp core breach

Data

Indeed we would.

Lisa muttering to herself out loud.

Data

Lisa?

Lisa

I thought i had a plan but i think it would be useless.

Susan

Well i have no good plans either lets hear it.

Lisa

My idea is to put all power through the shields and Deflector dish.

Susan

Why the deflector dish?

Lisa

because my plan is to fly through the Cubes.

Susan

The entire ship will explode.

Lisa

If we create a warp bubble it will act as a shield but 1000 more powerful.

Data

This may work on 4 maybe 5 ships until our warp bubble is too weak to do that then we would have to place all power to shields, life support and weaponry.

Nicola

I don't suppose this ship has a holodeck for training?

Data

Deck 3

INT Holodeck

We are the Borg.

Lower your shields and surrender your ships.

Your biological and technological distinctiveness will be added to our own.

Your Culture will adapt to service us.

Resistance is futile.

Computer

Hull breach decks 6 through 9.

Simulation terminated.

Nicola

Damn!

Tony

That's the 12th attempt.

Data

We have enough time for another attempt.

Computer replay holo simulation.

Nicola

Here they come.

Data

Raise shields.

Susan raise the warp bubble.

Susan

Warp bubble activated.

Nicola

Shield at maximum.

Data

Lisa fly through the closest borg cube

Lisa

Aye sir.

On the view screen the ship flies through 4 borg cubes.

Susan

warp bubble offline.

Nicola

Firing phasers and quantum torpedoes.

View screen shows cubes exploding 1 by 1.

Nicola

38 Borg cubes.

Computer

Hull breach decks 6 through 9

Simulation terminated.

Lisa

(Sigh)

Data

That is an improvement.

Dismissed, maybe a good night's sleep will help refresh you.

Nicola

I hope so.

All leave except data who remains in the captains chair.

INT Captain Picards ready room.

Picard is speaking to the admiral on his computer.

Picard

With all due respect Admiral, if the borg assimilates the Natasha then we wont have a hope in hell's chance of defeating the borg.

Admiral

Maybe so, but your orders are to remain in your fleet and enter the Gamma Quadrant with the rest of Alpha and Beta fleet.

Picard

Yes Admiral.

---------------------------------------

Picard

Ensign set course for the Gamma Quadrant.

Ensign

Aye sir.

EXT Enterprise

Enterprise Enters transwarp

INT Captains ready room.

Picard

I agree fully Admiral i just need to do this.

Admiral McGowery

Very well captain.

But my neck is of a limited length i can't stick it out for you very far.

Both laugh

Admiral McGowery

Admiral McGowery out.

Screen off.

Picard exits his ready room and sits in his chair.

Picard

Set course to intercept the Natasha.

INT Natasha Bridge

Nicola

Here they come.

Data

Raise shields.

Susan raise the warp bubble.

Susan

Warp bubble activated.

Nicola

Shield at maximum.

Data

Lisa fly through the closest borg cube

Lisa

Aye sir.

EXT Natasha

The Natasha Flies through 22 Borg Cubes

Susan

Warp bubble offline

Nicola

Firing phasers and Quantum torpedoes.

Tony

Hull breach on deck 6 and deck 7, Emergency force fields in place and holding.

Nicola

There is a federation vessel decloacking of the port bow.

It's the Enterprise.

INT Enterprise Bridge

Picard

Mister Worf, fire.

EXT Enterprise and Natasha

Enterprise and Natasha fire at the remaining borg cubes.

The remaining borg cubes are destroyed.

Nicola

Captain Picard is hailing us.

Data

On screen.

Picard comes onto the screen.

Data

Thank you for the help Captain.

Picard

No need to thank me Commander, I am most likely to be court-martialed for this insident.

I have to get back to the fleet, good luck.

Data

Thank you sir.

Picard disappears from the viewscreen.

Data

Time until the repaires can be completed?

Susan

Approximately 20 hours sir.

Data

Well lets all get to work then.

Stephen

Sir, are the borg like a hive of bees?

Data

Yes, we believe that if the borg queen is killed then the rest of the borg will be unable to function causing the borg cubes to self-destruct. That is why we are heading towards Unimatrix 001.

Stephen

Ok, I suggest we send out a cloaked probe to infiltrate Unimatrix 001 before we proceed.

Data

Good Thinking.

Nicola prepare to launch a cloacked probe.

Fire when ready.

Nicola

Aye sir.

Probe launched.

It will enter Sector 001 in 9 hours.

Data

Very well.

I suggest you all get some rest until then.

Good night.

---------------------------------------

INT Natasha Bridge

Nicola sits behind her console and lets out a sigh.

A vulcan ensign

I have never fully understood why people sigh when they are nervous or bored, sighing does not help.

Tony laughs to himself.

The vulcan

Was that amusing.

Tony

-

Beeping comes from Tony's console before he has time to reply.

Tony

Unusual activity detected by the probe sir.

Data

On screen.

The screen shows a very detailed part of a borg cubes outer hull.

Tony

Sorry sir the probes sensory lenses are not fuctioning correcly.

I will attempt to zoom out manually.

The view screen shows 8 borg cubes converging on each other,connecting then flying off.

Tony

The probe is detecting several more Mega-cubes being forms through-out the system it is in.

Data

Nicola if the Borg Cubes join in this manner then the strength and power of the cube will be 8 times more powerful would it not?

Nicola

Yes sir.

Tony

Er, sir the last of the 8 Mega-Cubes have join as well forming a structer of 64 Cubes in one.

Nicola

Quantum torpedoes will not get throught that much shielding.

Data

Tony send a message to starfleet command, tell them, we are in need of assistance.

Tony

Yes sir.

Data

Lisa set coarse for Earth.

Lisa

Aye sir.

INT Crusher Station

Wesley

OK Data, these Quantum torpedoes are 94 times larger then an ordinary quantum torpedo, so you will have to tow them with your tractor beams.

Data

Understood.

Wesley

I can only replicate 3 so lets hope that will be enough.

Data

Thank you.


End file.
